


Kid? You there?

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony is dead, good luck, no good for a soft heart, peter is crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Tony is dead and Peter has a hard time dealing with it.





	Kid? You there?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Far From Home yet, so sorry if this is inaccurate.

"...ony Stark. Some people knew him as a playboy, but most people know him for his role as Iron Man. He had given his life for the sake of our planet, and let us never forget that. May he rest in peace, knowing he saved everyone."

The sight of his hands against his stomach had started to get blurry from the tears that were now streaming down his face. He felt the droplets touching his hand, and he heard the soft drips with his super-hearing over Pepper's speech. His heart ached, for the man that he knew as his mentor (and, even though he didn't want to admit it, his father-figure that he didn't quite have).

“But I saw him as my husband. My husband that was sometimes too reckless, his mind too scattered. I knew the man that people didn't get to see, and I'm grateful that he let me.” Pepper's words washed over, her voice slightly cracking. It was uncommon for her to lose her composure like that, but he could understand.

Oh, he could understand it all too good.

“I knew the man that went for midnight ice-popsicles with his daughter, even though the fact despite that it was in the middle of the night. I knew the man that let his guard down around me, letting himself feel safe in a world where he couldn't. But most importantly, I knew the man that, even though he had everything to lose, still sacrificed himself knowing it would save thousands, even millions of others. I knew Anthony Stark, father and husband. And I am proud of him.”

He felt a hand grab his, and he looked to the side. Harley was standing right next to him, a foot or so taller. He had tears streaming down his face as well, the tear tracks making a path down the scrub that always seemed to be present on the boy's features.

Harley was his best friend, having known him for a long time now. Tony introduced them to each other long before everything went to hell, and the two stayed friends even though their mentor was now long gone.

He let his head drop onto the shoulder of the other boy, closing his eyes. Pepper had stopped with her speech some moment ago, and he heard her walk towards the dock, the little pit-patter of Morgan following her. He knew what was about to come, and if he was honest, he didn't want to look.

He opened his eyes anyway.

 

**-Sad time skip brought to you by Tony's ghost.-**

 

It was now three years later, and Peter didn't feel any better than he had back then. He tried to move on, he tried to continue his life, but he just wasn't able to do so. He had missed so much in those five years that he had been gone, just like all those other ‘dusted’. Not to mention all of the trauma's that didn't seem to disappear even though it's been such a long time already.

Even now he woke up in the middle of the night, clinging onto Tony's body, the man either dead or alive. Every time again, he awoke with a scream. And every time again, May would run into his room, checking if he was okay. He felt bad for her, knowing time's were rough for them, and that him interrupting her sleep every time again didn't help the pair of them.

He eventually moved out, after he decided to finish high-school earlier and move onto college. Managing to get a dorm room, his situation didn't get better. He still woke up in the middle of the night, screaming for his mentor, but finding darkness instead.

It didn't help either that both MJ and Ned weren't with the ones that got dusted, and instead lived the five years that he missed. After he came back, they greeted him like he hadn't been gone for so long, but he knew better. He felt lonely, and scared.

One thing that kept him going was his duty as Spiderman. It made him get up every night again, even though he wanted to lay in his bed until he couldn't think no more. And so he did.

 

“Kid? You there?”

His AI brought tears to his eyes every time he heard it's voice, no matter how many times that was. “Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Sorry, zoned out. Let's do this."


End file.
